Magic in Insanity
by blackwolf17
Summary: When two unsuspecting, practically normal girls get pulled into the Yu Yu Hakusho realm and turn everything as you know it up-side-down bringing their mystery of how they arrived with them. Who is this mysterious man with the high pitched voice? Why here?
1. Falling through

_**HI! This is blackwolf17 here. sorry about my other stories, but I kind of got sidetracked for a little while. I really don't know when the next chapter of any of my stories will be. School's starting to end and finals are coming up. I'll try my hardest to do something, but don't be too hopeful. **_

_**Anyways, I got a new story for y'all. It's something I've been working on and I figured, you know what, I want to share this with you people, cause we all know sharing is caring. :) **_

_**Please read and click the shiny blue button at the end and send me a review. For all those who do, you'll get a nice, shiny pony named Phillip.**_

* * *

In a galaxy far, far away, two unsuspecting girls sat transfixed in front of a television set watching reruns of Yu Yu Hakusho. One of the girls was short, and when I say short, I mean she could have been an extra when they were shooting the munchkin scene in the Wizard of Oz.

"Hey! I heard that you stupid disembodied voice. For your information, I am five foot one and a half inches tall." She says glaring up to the ceiling, shaking her fist.

The other girl next to her turns and looks at her strangely. "Talking to your imaginary friend again, Allie?" She asks, arching an eyebrow.

"Don't be silly. They're asleep right now. No, it was that stupid disembodied voice again. I swear he is so annoying!"

Hey! I heard that too you know. I can't help it. I'm just doing my job.

"Well, do your job somewhere else, cause Yu Yu Hakusho is coming back on!"

Fine! Reject me! You're just like everyone else. Just because I'm a disembodied voice, everyone thinks they can just ignore me. I'm going to go cry in a corner now.

"Good! Finally I can get some peace." She shouts at the ceiling, arguing with something no one else can see or hear.

"He quiet now?" Her friend asks, not at all weirded out or fazed by her friend's antics.

"Nope, he's sniveling in an insubstantial corner now complaining about how everyone hates him because he's just a disembodied voice floating in nothingness." She responds, rolling her eyes and turns her attention back to the television in front of her.

"Do you need medication or something?" The girl next to her asks like it was a normal everyday thing someone asks to their friend.

"No, 'Manda, I'm perfectly fine...SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING PANSY!" She screams.

Go to hell you psychotic bitch.

"Prick" She hisses under her breath.

Now, since the disembodied voice is in a corner wallowing in his own self pity, we will get on with the story without him. As was said before, these two unsuspecting girls sat enraptured by the television in front of them.

"So, seriously, are you OK?" Amanda asks, looking pointedly at her crazed friend beside her who was still fuming over being called a midget.

"Of course I am, when have I not been?" Allison asks looking innocently up at her friend, who was still taller than her even when sitting.

"If I remember correctly, you were yelling at nothing and calling it a fucking pansy."

"You would too if he started sniveling and whining like a complete pussy." She practically growled. "Now, I need quiet. The fight between Hiei and Bui is coming up."

Now, to continue the descriptions that the disembodied voice started, but failed miserably to do in a polite way, one of the girls, whose name was Allison, was quite short, but not munchkin short, as previously mentioned, because she was, after all, just over five feet tall. As she sat in front of the TV, she fiddled with the end of her messy braid, twirling the plain brown hair around her fingers. Her hazel eyes stare brightly at the screen in front of her as Hiei unleashes his Dragon of the Darkness Flame attack. Her face holds no make-up and her lips, that seem to move along with the dialog, remain uncolored.

The taller girl next to her was different though. Her hair was the same colored brown as her friend though it might have been a bit lighter. Here eyes too were lighter, but they were not hazel, more like a light brown and looking down at her small friend a little confused but mostly unaffected. She's been friends with her for a while now, and she's gotten used to her crazy antics and outbursts. Before she had come over to her friend's house, she had put on some black eyeliner and some brown eye shadow that suited her and made her eyes seem lighter.

She blinked, looking at her long-time friend. "You're so CUTE!" She squealed randomly and hugged the small girl tightly.

"GAH! Get off! I appreciate the love, but seriously I don't swing that way honey." Allison says, disentangling herself from her friend's arms.

"That's not what you told me last night." Amanda points out, her lower lip starting to tremble.

Allison just looks at her and bursts out laughing, followed by her friend. "Oh, that was good. How you managed to say it with a straight face is beyond me."

"I'm just cool like that."

"Hey, that's my line." She says and looks over at the television again and sees the ending credits rolling across the screen. "Damn it. I missed the fight. I wanted to see Bui get his ass kicked." She whines.

"Dude, we really need to get a life. I know! How bout we go out for a walk?" Amanda asks, realizing how pathetic two teenage girls watching reruns of a show they must have seen at least five times seems.

"Okay!" She exclaims and jumps up, running around her room to get ready which mainly consisted of throwing on her shoes and finding a jacket to wear. Her tall friend just rolled her eyes at her excess of energy and got up to put on her shoes.

Pretty soon they were strolling down the street arm-in-arm, Allison whistling a little random tune she made up on the spot. They chattered about nothing in particular, mainly about the fanfiction they were planning on writing and the annoying people they know at school. Soon, they had gone quite a way and came to a place where the side walk crossed in front of a path into the forest.

"Oh! 'Manda, can we go walk in the forest? Please." Allie asks, practically jumping up and down in excitement, tugging at her sleeve.

"Sure, why not?" She answers and watches as she smiles brightly and dashes off down the path and falls flat on her face in the dirt. Her friend catches up with her and watches as she pushes herself part of the way up and looks down at the ground. There in front of her was a large ant, one of the biggest carpenter ants she had ever seen. Her eyes widen into saucers and she lets out an ear piercing scream. She catapults herself to the nearest tree and scampers up it like a squirrel, stopping at the lowest branch, clutching the trunk.

"Kill it! Kill it!" She screams, her knuckles turning white from holding onto the tree so tightly.

Amanda gently sweeps the ant off into the bushes and looks up at the girl in the tree. "It's gone now, you can come down." She says.

"Nah, I think I'll stay up here for a while." She responds, her eyes shifting back and forth.

A little squirrel pops its head out from a hole in the trunk and chatters angrily at her, scampering up the trunk. Allie notices this and frowns.

"Go away. This is my branch! Get your own." She claims, shooing him away with her hand. The squirrel chatters back to her, moving out of her reach. "No, I will not go away. There are plenty of branches for you to have. Go find one. Can't you see I'm in a state of intense fear?" She replies, trying to get him away from her with her hand again.

"Great. She's conversing with a squirrel now. I should have forced her to take her medication today." Amanda remarks, watching the whole transaction with a raised eyebrow, her hands on her hips.

Suddenly, her small friend lets out another scream, tumbling from the branch, the squirrel latched to her hand. Apparently, the squirrel had taken enough crap from her and had decided to show force her off his branch, and it worked, but now both the squirrel and her were on the ground. Luckily for her, Allie had landed in the bushes and not the hard ground, so it broke her fall a little bit.

Her friend rushes over and looks into the bushes to find the squirrel had already detached itself and was chattering in anger at the girl on the ground. The said girl sat up and glared at the squirrel in hatred.

"Are you okay?" Amanda asks, noticing the small amount of blood on her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I knew squirrels were out to get me." She mumbles, looking at her hand and back at the squirrel. "And to think, I thought you were cute."

"Come on, we better get this checked out. You never know if it has rabies or not." Her friend says, helping her off the ground.

"I beg your pardon, but I do not have rabies, and I am not an 'it'. I have a name you know. It's William Franklin Marshall III, thank you very much." The squirrel pipes up, in a strangely British accent.

"It can talk?" The taller girl remarks, stunned.

"Oh my god, it's so cute!" Her small friend exclaims and scoops up the small critter in her arms and hugs it. "I shall call you Frankie!"

"You shall do no such thing. I prefer William, thank you. Now, will you kindly let me down?" He asks politely, struggling in her arms.

"Nope. You shall be my new friend, Frankie."

"Aren't you freaked out?" Amanda asks looking at her friend's smiling face.

"Why should I be? Now, if it was a German squirrel, then I'd be scared. Those guys can be mean. But, nope, he's British, and we all know British squirrels are honorable people." She points out.

"But, it talks."

"Now, now, 'Manda, it's not nice to be racist. Just because he's different doesn't mean he should be treated differently." She responds, putting one hand on her hip, holding Frankie with the other arm.

"Why am I not surprised? It's useless talking about this." She sighs, running a hand through her hair. "Alright, why is…um…Frankie here?" She asks.

"He has the right to be here, doesn't he? It says so in the Constitution."

"Actually, I am here to make you an offer." Frankie pipes up.

"An offer? What kind of offer?" Amanda asks.

"How would both of you like to go on an all expenses paid trip to a land far, far away?" He offers.

"Okay!" Allie pipes up, looking down at the little creature still held securely in her arms.

"Allie, don't be so hasty. We don't even know where we're going yet."

"Too late!" Frankie says, and with a wag of his poofy tail, a hole opens up underneath them. He tries to struggle out of her arms as they fall through the whole, but Allie clutches onto him with her dear life, screaming as they fall into the darkness.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN!! What will happen next! A little cliffy right there.**_

_**Anyways, just so you know, the idea of Frankie is all mine, so no stealing without permission!! I'll be watching!**_

_**The idea for the Disembodied Voice came from a really long time ago when me and my friend liked to do RPG things and we had a disembodied announcer voice and it was so funny. :)**_

_**So anyways. I would really be happy if you'd click the shiny button right there. Click it. Click IT. CLICK IT! **_

**_...Phillip is waiting._**


	2. A whole new world

**_Hey y'all. Here is the next installment of Magic in Insanity!! imaginary crowd cheers YAY!! _**

**_A thank you to all who reviewed. You all get a sparkley pony named Phillip. I really appreciate it, but there was still only like four of you, so I would really love some more reviews for this chapter, so you see the shiny button at the end, click it and you too can get a sparkley pony named Phillip._**

**_Now, on with the show!!_**

**_Previously on Magic in Insanity:_**

_"Too late!" Frankie says, and with a wag of his poofy tail, a hole opens up underneath them. He tries to struggle out of her arms as they fall through the whole, but Allie clutches onto him with her dear life, screaming as they fall into the darkness._

* * *

After a few minutes of getting dizzy watching the colors of the portal swirl around them, they finally made it through to the end. Unfortunately for them, they didn't exactly fall through the best portal. The portal had opened up in the sky, very high in the sky, and now they were falling fast towards the ground below them. Both of them were screaming and trying desperately to come up with some way to slow their descent and save them from being scrambled eggs on pavement. Unfortunately, the only thing that Allison could come up with was to wave her arms around like a bird trying to fly.

Below them was a city that was quite large and sprawled many miles in each direction. It also looked like the person who had created it took the idea for the design from the movie Aladdin. A tall building in the center was made up of curved spires and large domes that shown gold in the bright sun. The building was surrounded by a large garden contained within a wall that went all around the property. In the center of the garden was a large pond surrounded by a lot of colorful flowers.

"Wow, it looks like someone watches Aladdin too much." She says over the wind rushing past her ears. "I wish I had a magic carpet right now." She adds, and watches in surprise as one forms under her, catching her and Amanda.

"Okay. That was weird. Now, where the fuck are we?" Amanda asks, looking around them completely confused.

Frankie pops his head up from somewhere inside Allie's hood and stares around him in surprise. "Well, that was certainly an interesting experience." He pipes up, resting his little paws on her shoulder.

"You. You did this to us!" Amanda accuses, snatching him out of the hood he was in and shaking him. "You get us back!" She demands, glaring fiercely at him.

"I'm sorry I can't. My boss only gave me enough power to get you here." He says his little eyes wide with fear.

"'Manda, stop harassing him. You're scaring the little, furry daylights out of him." Allie says and takes him out of her friend's hands, holding him against her chest defensively.

"It's all his fault! Where the fuck are we anyway and who the fuck is your boss?!" She demands furiously.

"Well, I believe we are somewhere in the upper levels of the Makai. And as for my boss, well, I'm not at liberty to say."

"Not at liberty to say?! What the fuck is that about?"

"'Manda, didn't you hear him, we're in the Makai. There's only one place that uses that name." She says and pauses, going into one of her rare serious moments. "'Manda, I believe we're in Yu Yu Hakusho."

"...WHAT?!"

"That still doesn't explain why the flying carpet appeared when I wished it to." She comments, her brow furrowed in thought.

"My boss thought it prudent to give you something that would help you in this dimension. So, when you crossed over, you were gifted with powers. Allison, you were gifted with the power to manifest anything that exists except you can only manifest magically enhanced items like the Shadow Sword and such once a day or it'll drain you to the breaking point. Your friend was given the power to create powerful shields that can withstand almost anything except upper S class demons and Gods." Frankie explains.

"...COOL! That means whenever I want a ham sandwich I can just magically manifest it!"

"We're in Yu Yu Hakusho. This can't be happening." Her friend beside her says, stunned.

"I can show you the world..." Allie sings, holding onto the front of the magic carpet.

"Why are you singing a song from Aladdin?" Amanda asks, coming out of her daze.

"Because it looks like we're in the movie Aladdin. Now, sing with me, 'Manda. This song can't be sung without two people." She pleads.

"No, I will not sing with you."

"Aw, you're no fun. Fine, I'll sing it without you." She says.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid._

_Tell me princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes,_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new, fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

"Shut up!" Amanda and Frankie say at the same time.

"Aw, but it's the perfect song for this moment."

"I don't care, your hurting my ears." She says.

"And mine." Frankie says.

Down somewhere on the ground, four boys walk through the large, forested garden of the sheik's estate they were supposed to infiltrate and destroy. Who were they? Why, they were the Spirit Detectives of all Ningenkai. Yes, that's right. That is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei down there.

"Did you guys hear something?" Kuwabara says, looking up at the sky then back at his comrades.

"Like what?" Yusuke asks.

"It sounded like singing."

"Singing? What kind of singing?" Kurama asks, his eyes roaming through the forest.

"It sounded like someone was singing a song from Aladdin."

"Aladdin? Since when do you watch Aladdin?" Yusuke asks, looking at him weird.

"Come on Urameshi, it's a Disney classic. How can you not watch it?"

"What, do you watch Bambi too, maybe the Little Mermaid?" Yusuke asks, chuckling.

"Hey! Don't be talking trash about Bambi. His mother was shot and he didn't know his father. He was forced to be raised by kind forest animals. He probably had to sell grass on the street for money." Kuwabara retorts causing more chuckles now both from Yusuke and Kurama, though Kurama tried to cover it up by coughing. Hiei just rolled his eyes at their stupidity, like he cared about stupid ningen movies.

Back up in the air, the two girls and talking squirrel were having a nice lunch that Allison had conjured up from somewhere.

"Mm, ham sandwich, yum." Allie says, taking another bite out of her sandwich.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Amanda says, pointing to her right causing them all to turn and look.

"Uh, I think that's a seagull." Allie says.

"They have seagulls in the Makai?"

"Um, chaps, I believe the gull is getting larger and growing teeth." Fankie says, pointing one of his furry little fingers at the gull. Both the girls turn and look, sure enough the gull had grown in size and was coming in fast.

"Ah, shit. I knew there was something about seagulls I didn't like." Allie says and tries to move the magic carpet faster, but it was no use. The seagull just sped up and came right under the carpet. Quickly, it flipped the carpet upside-down toppling the girls off and sending them falling towards the ground again. This time, Allie didn't have enough time to make another carpet before they landed, quite painfully, in the lake in the garden of the palace. After a minute, they come up sputtering, Frankie barely keeping his head above the water, his little arms flailing. The girls both start to swim toward the edge of the pond, Allie scooping up her little friend and plopping him on top of her head.

They both reach the edge and hauled themselves out, looking like grumpy, wet cats that just got a bath. Frankie rubbed his eyes and shook out his fur then rung his tail dry. He proceeded to fluff it back up again when he saw the boots. They were big black boots, two pairs of them, right in front of them. His tiny head craned back and looked up at the two demon guards standing in front of them.

"Fuck."

* * *

**_Yeah, so this was a little short, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. I'll see what I can do. I'm working on it now, but I don't know when I'll post it, so be patient._**

_**Hey you, yeah you, see the shiny button at the bottom, click it. If you click it then magical things will happen and in a poof of sparkley smoke, Phillip the sparkley pony will appear and grant your every wish.**_

_**Sayonara, mi amigos!**_

...**_CLICK IT!!_**


End file.
